Great Scott!
by BaconZombie
Summary: When Yoshi Sangster goes to stay with his long time pen-pal Haruhi, he quickly learns he hates her friend Kyoya Ootori. To kyoya the feeling is mutual but they come to find out there is a fine line between love and hate.


enjoy.

disclaimer: not mine. bummer

* * *

The day that marked the beginning of the changes that would turn Kyoya's life around, whether it be for better or worse, started out terribly.

First he woke up with only two hours and twenty-six minutes of sleep, not unusual for the Ootori but it had been like that for several days, so he was running on fumes. Not to mention he was forty-five minutes late.

After he ate a very uncomfortable and rushed breakfast, with a disapproving Father and a smug brother, he was on his way.

Arriving at school he made his way to class, only to realise he left his school bag in the car, along with his cell phone.

Kyoya, who didn't have time to go to the school store, reluctantly asked Tamaki if he could borrow some supplies. The air headed king forced him to explain why he needed them.

After listening intently, Tamaki looked at him with huge teary eyes. He then proceeded to loudly exclaimed that 'Daddy' was worried about 'Mommy' and how he should take better care of his health. Unfortunately drawing attention from the whole class, making, Kyoya want to gut him. _'Bastard.'_

A whole day of people staring with worried and pitying eyes put Kyoya on edge, so when it was time to deal with the Host club, he was exhausted and irritable. Kyoya was an Ootori, and Ootori's did not break their composure, so with his mantra and tons of coffee ( which he regrets drinking so much later, due to how much it would cost the Host club) he struggled along.

When the customers had finally left and he had a moment of peace, Tamaki decided it was now time have a club meeting. Which he had to loudly proclaim right in Kyoya's ear, making inner Kyoya plan Tamaki's brutal demise.

The twins and Haruhi sat at a table with Kyoya, who was on his laptop planing the monthly budget. At a near by table Honey stuffed his face with cake and Mori sat as his silent disposition. While Tamaki began to rant about something commonerish that Kyoya decided there wasn't anything to be gained by listening, effectively tuning the top host out.

Kyoya was drawn into the conversation, a while later, when he was suddenly tackled from behind by a sobbing Prince.

"Mommy, Haruhi is keeping secrets from Daddy!" Tamaki wailed into his neck as he clung to Kyoya like saran wrap.

Kyoya realized he missed something vital and cursed his tiredness. Struggling to think up a quick response, Kyoya was saved by an irate Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai I don't need you butting into my life, okay! I'm allowed to have friends outside of the Host club!" She said as she stood from her chair with fists balled at her sides.

_'Interesting' _They now had Kyoya's full attention.

With the budding romance between Haruhi and Tamaki,which both were oblivious to, this issue could cause some unnecessary strife between host members.

Strife = money loss and money loss = pissed off shadow king.

Not good.

"But _**HARUHI **_you hardly know this guy! How could you let him come stay in your home?"

"Yeah what if he turns out to be a creepy pervert!" A not so helpful Hikaru demanded, while Karou nodded his head vigorously.

"Haru-chan, that could be dangerous." Said Honey with worry, his face covered with cake crumbs.

"Yeah" Takashi agreed monotone.

Kyoya, putting his romantic feelings for Haruhi aside, also found this mildly disturbing. Using common sense he figured if someone was coming to stay with Haruhi then Ranka must know.

"He's only staying till he finds somewhere for himself and he's not some crazy person I barely know. We've been pen-pals since we've been in grade school."

Tamaki threw himself off Kyoya in a dramatic fashion, pointing a finger at Haruhi.

"Daddy won't allow it."

Before Haruhi could explode on Tamaki, as she had every right to, Kyoya butted in.

"Now Tamaki, obviously Ranka is okay with it, so unless you don't trust Haruhi's father's judgement." Kyoya's glasses flash concealing his eyes. "Ranka will be so upset, and after how you two first met, wouldn't it be terrible to make him hate you... More?"

Tamaki covered his mouth with a hand, a shadow covering his eyes, that looked absolutely betrayed and fearful. He then turns, walks to the edge of the room, and sits in the corner; a proverbial rain cloud hanging above him.

Inner Kyoya snickered gleefully.

"Kyoya-senpai doesn't it bother you at all?" Hikaru sounded puzzled.

"Well seeing how protective Ranka is, I'm not so worried. I mean he and Tamaki are similar in that aspect."

_'But why didn't Ranka tell me about the visitor?' _Kyoya mused, mildly irritated.

Tamaki perked up from the corner, bouncing back quickly as usual.

"Really, Ranka-san and I are similar, I knew it, this is definitely the universe saying that I should be my precious daughter's Daddy!" Tamaki shouted towards the ceiling, while the rest of the room sweat dropped.

_'Moving on' _Kyoya thought as everyone but their delusional king shifted gears.

"Who is this visitor, Haru-chan?" Honey inquired.

"Yoshi Sangster." Was the ever so simple reply. Hands clasped in front of her.

"Sangster... I believe that's Scottish. Correct?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow, while he continued typing.

"Yeah, he's transferring to a local high school." Haruhi sat back down, relaxing some. Tamaki and everybody else but Kyoya leaned in, listening intently.

"Assuming he's in a transfer program, he must have a lot of money. Transfer students can pay up to eight grand a semester, so why is he living with you." Karou wondered.

"How he got the money is none of my business, but I know he's not wealthy, his family runs a small bakery somewhere in Scotland." She seemed to relax all the way, once no one put up any more resistance.

Kyoya was halfway focused on the conversation now, and the other half was on the screen of his computer. Doing a background check on a Yoshi Sangster.

"So he can make yummy cakes?" Honey's eyes filled with wonder.

Haruhi smiled wide "Oh yeah, he's a great chef. Sometimes he sends me food though the mail and it was amazing."

Tamaki stood and declared "Then we must go greet our foreign guest the day he arrives!"

Haruhi pales and everyone but Kyoya nods enthusiastically.

* * *

After Haruhi's attempts to influence the Hosts decision died a painful death even after being granted a sliver of hope, it was decide that they all would go visit Sangster-san in three days time.

Tamaki had that day previously scheduled to go to the zoo as a club field trip, till Haruhi, explained she couldn't go, because she had to pick up Yoshi at the airport. Now instead of a useless Sunday at the zoo, they get to have a useless Sunday showing a foreigner around town. Fun.

Kyoya sat on his bed eyes drooping, he figured he'd turn in early. After he finished his background check. Of course.

So far he could see Sangster-san was a average student, and an average person. He lived in Fraserburgh, Scotland, he has six siblings; four sisters; a set of younger twin brothers; he's the Fourth child, lives with his mother and sickly father that runs a bakery/restaurant and plays in various sports. Other than that there isn't much more on him, and no pictures besides one at 8 for a cello competition and one at 12 for a baking competition; both of which he won first place.

As far a Kyoya could see there was no real value in entertaining such a guest. He shut down his computer and got comfortable under the sheets.

_'Oh well, it will keep Tamaki quiet.'_

* * *

Yoshi Sangster was absolutely jittery. Tomorrow. Twenty-four hours, then he would leaving Scotland for the first time. By himself! He couldn't sit still, his clothes were already packed, his other stuff would have been too, if it weren't for his Maw and Da telling him things, like toothbrushes were important for everyday life. Blegh.

Yoshi was so excited that he used salt instead of sugar in some icing, gave a few wrong orders, left the closed sign on the door three hours after opening and it's only ten in the morning.

He thought it was kinda cruel and unusual punishment that he had to sit behind the counter and run the store. Not that he minded running the store, seeing as his father needed all the help he could get but he could be doing other things, cooking, cleaning, advertising, baking, delivering, cooking, watching his younger siblings and his nieces and nephews, cooking, baking... But no when he was too excited to think straight, he had to do the job that required the most thought.

Around twelve-thirty, his older sister Lesedi, threw him out because he caught the cash register on fire (one of many accidents that day).

"Get oot a here, ya dobber(1)!" She screeched after him blazing mad ... Ain't she sweet?

Yoshi looked at his home, which was on the floor above the bakery. He didn't want to go home and be trapped inside all day, even if he did he would have to pass the pregnant witch in the bakery, so yeah. Not an option. He was contemplating what his next move would be when one of his mannies(2) called him.

"Oi Yoshi, de ye want ta get a free 'aircut?" His blue haired friend Aidan called as he rode up on a old hand-me-down bike.

"Free?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Aye. Ers a new 'air place givin 'em away as adver'isment. A wiz 'eaded there now, and ye always 'av a radge (3) look. Wodn't be nice ta 'av it fresh when ya leave?" The blue hair boy wiggled his eyebrows and looked coy.

"Me looks not radge(3). I just 'ike it a bit edgy." Yoshi amended. Although he'd never admit it aloud when he hit his rebellious stage as a preteen he never grew out of the fashion, so he was aware of how edgy he looked and how much attention it drew. He loved it.

" 'ive me a minute." He said running behind the bakery to the shed to get his bike.

* * *

After a fresh new haircut, fooling around with some of his mannies(2) and saying some final goodbyes, Yoshi began to tread home. Seeing as this would be his last supper in Fraserburgh, the whole family decided to show up.

Upon entering his home he was greeted with warmth. Lots of it. Not the proverbial nice homely type of warmth but the sweltering hot sun in July warmth.

The tiny house was full of people and cooking.

Yoshi's Maw, Kirstin, was in the kitchen, gray streaked blond hair up in a military style bun. The plump woman was dress in a purple cotton dress, with silver slippers, while adorning an apron. Yoshi found her beauty blinding.

Next to her stood his oldest sisters husband. Seaghdh, a tall Scottish man with a nice beard that Yoshi's sister liked to braid. He would take over the family business once... Well, once something changed... Seaghdh was a cool guy who had a lot of fishing stories. He stood over Yoshi's mother's shoulder and observed her cooking hoping to learn a thing or two. None of them had the heart to tell him that Kirstin hated to have someone breathing down her neck while cooking.

Outside sat his oldest sister, Lesedi, cradaling her bulging tummy, and his second oldest sister, Alexandra, she was holding his youngest sister, Kyma, a toddler in her terrible twos, and watching all the young children who were not allowed inside until the adults said so.

Also outside, playing by themselves were Indra and Baldev Yoshi's set of twin brothers that didn't like anyone else but Yoshi. They were dressed in matching outfits that were opposite colors. They were even more hateful at the moment because their Maw told them that Yoshi was leaving.

The rest of the children outside were Yoshi's niece and nephew. Malina And Fingal, two of Honora and her husband, Glenn's Children, Their third child was six months in the oven.

As Yoshi made his way to the sitting room where laughter was coming from sat Honora, the third sister, Glenn the Englishman and the ass; and Ualan, Alexandra's fiancé a dark skinned Scottish English professor, with quick wit and long were all gathered around a hospital bed where an extremely thin man lay.

His skin was paper thin and some what translucent, his cheeks were sunken, his hair gray and balding, IVs dangled from packets that disappear into tape on his arms and an oxygen tube in his nose. He was the look of death... All except his eyes, which looked alive and sparkled with mischief. They seemed to glow so bright compared to his body. A strong will.

"Hey da" Yoshi said making all eyes turn to him. The smirk that covered his fathers face beamed... Till he saw Yoshi's new hairdo.

_'Ah 'ell'_

"What 'append ta ye 'air, your bawheeded(4)!" His Da exclaimed his voice raspy. His sudden exclamation caused him to pant for breath and have a coughing fit.

Yoshi rushed to his fathers side to help him sit up and rubbed his back. He was about to reply when Glenn butted in.

"Don't worry Lenox, half of its still there" he snickered with mirth. Yoshi had always hated that man.

" Ya be'er shut yer geggy(5)" It was all Yoshi could do before he went for the other man. With a sneer, Glenn opened his mouth to retort when Ualan tried to play referee.

"Awrite loons(6) 'alm down, a Dinnae see a need ta make Lenox flap(7). dya? Both males held each others glare till Lenox Cleared his throat.

" Yoshi go an 'elp ye Maw wit dinner." Yoshi looked towards his father who looked disappointed and nodded his head, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

* * *

The meal went over without a hitch minus the occasional glares from Yoshi and Glenn . there was laughter, bad jokes, fishing stories, playful and one or two not so playful cracks at his half shaved haircut ( which his mother absolutely loved ), and just all around chatter. Not once was his departure tomorrow brought up.

His father, who was too stubborn to eat anywhere else, had been wheeled to the head of the table. All traces of disappointment gone from his ageless eyes and were once again replaced with mirth and adventure.

By the end of the night everyone was outside surrounded by tiki torches and a small bonfire.

The air was cool and the whether better than it had been for a while. The stars lit up the sky like people do to a city.

_'This will be the last time I see a sight like this for a while.'_ Yoshi mused for the first time feeling a sense of loss.

_'I have to leave. I don't want to be here any longer.' _His eyes drifted to his father, who sat in a wheelchair beside a portable I.V. carrier and his Maw and he visibly winced as the sting of guilt set in. He continued to watch his parents who looked at each other with so much obvious adoration. He didn't want to leave but the look his father gave him earlier flashed through his mind and suddenly his need was renewed with a vengeance.

As everyone began to leave, Glenn slammed his shoulders into Yoshi's.

"Harry hoofter(8)." And that was that.

Yoshi never claimed to be a prideful person, but he would admit to what little patients he had. Oh yeah his patients was probably as thin as a sheet of paper. It could hold a lot but once you wet it, it will definitely rip.

He gave no warnings, as far as he was concerned when the other man insulted him the game had been set, so when he turned around and grabbed Glenn by the collar, snatching him back, the surprised look on his face was highly amusing.

Yoshi threw him away from himself, and drove forwards, his fist, connecting with the Englishman's jaw. Around the haze of anger he heard a feminine scream and the satisfying grunt of pain. Glenn Toppled over and Yoshi straddled him. Focus completely on the rise and fall of his fist and the pleasurable connection it made. He was so focused he didn't even feel the few punches Glenn threw.

When Seaghdh and Ualan finally pulled him off, the english asshole was a bleeding mess.

"Tis awrite Yoshi, simmer(9) lad... simmer. 'Ere ya go." Seaghdh murmured in his ear while Ualan loosened his grip, knowing Yoshi didn't take well to cramped places or situations.

Honora glared up at him while Glenn sat at her side bloodied and smug.

Before anything could be said Yoshi turned, said a low 'thanks' to the two men that helped him, who in return, nodded with a small smile, and fled the scene.

He went to the upstairs bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror. His cheek would be swollen and he had a cut over his nose but other than that he would be fine. He had just gotten out the first aid kit when their was a knock at the door.

"Are ye decent." The voice of his guardian angel asked.

"Ay Maw." Yoshi answered monotone, as the door opened and to reveal his mother.

She passed no judgment but did not forgive any sins, as she began to bandage up his face. She just sat there looking at him lovingly,understanding written in her actions. The stress of his father's illness, the guilt of running away, the anxiety of the unknown, coming down from an adrenalin rush, all that and some just slammed into him like a tsunami. Tears welled in his eyes and he tilted his head backwards, while his Maw leaned forward and embraced him. No tears fell and part of him wondered if that's why the emotions only eased off or if it was because he was running away from the feelings.

Like a coward.

Once his Maw pulled away and they looked at each other and with a mutual understanding of love, he went to bed. Surprisingly sleep came easy to him that night.

* * *

Confusing words:

(1) dobber = idiot

(2) mannies = friends

(3) radge = crazy

(4) bawheeded = bald

(5) geggy = mouth

(6) loons = boys

(7) flap = get upset

(8) Harry hoofter = a rhyming derogatory term for a homosexual male.

(9) simmer = calm down


End file.
